The Shadow's Dawn
by Sky Amberjade
Summary: Clary Fray is the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern. Ever since she was 5, he has abused her. Clary's mother, Jocelyn, had gone missing years ago. Her brother Jon had died in a car crash. But what will happen when the mysterious Lightwoods show up next door and find out her secret, will they save her? Or break her even more? Please give this a try! Full Summary inside. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**The Shadow's Dawn- Chapter 1**

**Full Summary:**

**Clary Fray is daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, the wicked and cruel father bent on making her life miserable. Ever since she was 5, he has abused and raped her. Clary's mother, Jocelyn, had gone missing when Clary was only 4 and a half. Her brother Jonathan, or Jon, had died in a car crash when she was 10. Clary is just about ready to give up, but then the mysterious Lightwoods show up at her school, and turn out to live right next door. Will Jace, Izzy, and Alec find out her secret? If so, will they help save the broken girl, or break her even more? I know, many stories are like this, but please give mine a try! All Human.**

* * *

Clary woke up early, at 4AM. She had to get up this early so that she could cover last night's beating. With a heavy sigh, she got off of her bed and went towards the bathroom. Her room consisted of just a regular white bed, white carpet, dresser, and computer desk. She had art supplies neatly tucked away. Her walls had been painted by her mother before she was born, and the paint still hadn't chipped off.

Clary went to the bathroom, looking at the mirror. He hadn't been that bad last night, muttering about some new neighbors or something. Clary's hair was messy as always, an untammable mob of unruly fiery red hair, and her vibrant green eyes were dull and misty with sleep. She had a bruise of her left cheek, hand prints on her neck, and a cut above her right eyebrow. There were many more cuts and bruises, he almost never aimed at her face, afraid someone might see.

Clary jumped in the shower, washed herself, got dry, got dressed in black skinny jeans and a black hoodie, brushed her hair, and put on some concealer. Clary got on her black converse, throwing her bag over her shoulder and darted out of the house before Valentine could wake up. She jogged a bit down the street before noticing someone moved in next door last night. Just then three teenagers came out the house.

The first one she saw was a girl. She was tall, skinny, pale, with long straight jet-black hair and dark brown eyes- the perfect model. She even had the perfect curves. After her Clary saw a boy. He was tall, skinny, pale, with intense blue eyes and jet-black hair. They were obviously siblings.

But then came the golden boy. Literally. He was tall and muscly, with perfectly tanned skin, golden hair, and breathtaking golden eyes.

That were staring right at her.

Clary gulped as they came over. "Want a ride?" The girl offered, motioning to their jeep. Clary shook her head, "I'm fine, thanks." She muttered. Before they could reply, she was already jogging down the street towards school.

At school, she made it after her new neighbors, in time to see them get bombarded by Aline and her groupies. Rolling her eyes, Clary walked up to the school doors where she met up with Simon and Sky.

Simon was taller than she, was pale, with messwy brown hair, glasses, and brown eyes. Sky was tall, pale and slightly tanned, with wavvy white hair that shone silver in the sunlight and beautiful golden-orange eyes that reminded Clary of the sunset.

Simon was her longest friend, her best friend. Sky was the last new girl in school- she had the same past as Clary. Although, she had it much worse. To top it all off, she had killed her family only to be put into foster home after foster home until sticking with the Amberjade's. Here, Sky was the badass of the school. She could beat up anybody and not even break a sweat.

Linking arms with them, Clary, Simon, and Sky headed into the school, all three oblivious of the molten gold gaze that followed Clary's curly red hair into the school doors.

* * *

**Okay! How was that so far? I know, short, but I wrote this in 15 minutes, so give me a break! Plus, this is more of a fill-in anyway, so it shouldn't matter.  
****I'll try to post longer chapters, and I will get at least one chapter in each week, ok?**

**Alright, well, please favorite, follow, and review!**

**But really, please review. I need to know how I can make this better.  
****And if I'm good at all right now.**

**Yours truly,**

**Sky Amberjade ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shadow's Dawn- Chapter 2**

**Full Summary:**

**Clary Fray is the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern. Ever since she was 5, he has abused her. Clary's mother, Jocelyn, had gone missing years ago. Her brother Jon had died in a car crash. But what will happen when the mysterious Lightwoods show up next door and find out her secret, will they save her? Or break her even more? Please give this a try! Full Summary inside. All Human.**

* * *

Jace POV

I watched the small red-head enter the school, ignoring the whiny and desperate sluts before me. As though feet away, I distantly heard their leader's name. _Kaelie. _He shrugged, ignoring them as he pushed passed them and towards the school.

He wanted to talk to the redhead. She thought she could get away from him, when from his first glance at her he was mesmirized. Although he did not know why, he felt a strange pull to the small girl.

Ignoring the feeling, Jace entered the school. He could see the redhead inbetween two other teenagers- a pretty tall girl and a nerdy looking kid.

Following them, Jace met them at the redhead's locker. "Why hello, Red. Mind I ask your name?" He said with a smirk.

The redhead turned around and once agian he couldn't seem to look away from her beautiful emerald green gaze. Suddenly emeralds were his favorite gem.

Her friends looked at him too, the girl looked disgusted.

"I would like to know your name first, then." Little Red said. Jace nodded. "I'm Jace Lightwood." He said with a shrug. "Now you, Lil' Red." The redhead glared at him for the nickname but answered nontheless, "I'm Clary Fray. These are my best friends, Simon and Sky."

Sky snorted. "We're wasting time here Clare; this guy's a player, I can see it in his eyes. Your not fooling anybody, _Jace." _She nodded, and Clary shrugged. "Whatever you say, Sky." She said.

"Wait, Clare. Maybe we can go out sometime?" Jace asked quickly. Clary stiffened, and Simon's eyes widened by a fraction. "I don't know, Jace.." Clary murmured. "If my dad found out..." Sky cut in. "In other words, no. Her father would _kill _if she went out with a guy."

Jace shook his head. "You exaggerate to much. Anyway Clary, see ya around." He said with a nod, smiling. "See ya later, goldilocks." Clary said before scurrying away with her friends to their first class.

_Clary.. _He thought. _Nice name._

CLARY POV

Clary sat in class, looking out the window. Jace seemed nice. But she trusted Sky's opinion- he might be a player. Certainly has the looks to be one... _Snap out of it! _Clary chastised herself. No falling for boys, for her family had taught her many things, but the one that always stuck was the most important one.

_To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed._

* * *

**Sorry guys, it's still short. But hey! A new chapter JUST THE NEXT DAY of the first chapter being published?! That's pretty wicked, in my account. Anyway, thanks for the three of you awesome peeps that followed my story!  
Sadly, no one reviewed.  
Anyway, please, please, please, PLEASE review!  
As always, favorite, follow, and review!  
(Especially review, because if you want me to add your own OC's, or help a bit with the storyline or whatever, then you need to review anyway!)**

**Yours truly,  
Sky Amberjade ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Shadow's Dawn- Chapter 3**

**Enjoy!**

**Full Summary:**

**Clary Fray is daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, the wicked and cruel father bent on making her life miserable. Ever since she was 5, he has abused and raped her. Clary's mother, Jocelyn, had gone missing when Clary was only 4 and a half. Her brother Jonathan, or Jon, had died in a car crash when she was 10. Clary is just about ready to give up, but then the mysterious Lightwoods show up at her school, and turn out to live right next door. Will Jace, Izzy, and Alec find out her secret? If so, will they help save the broken girl, or break her even more? I know, many stories are like this, but please give mine a try! All Human.**

* * *

Clary POV, after school

"Hey, you can always spend the night at my house. Or at least I can walk you home," Sky offered. "My dad would kill me if I spent the night somewhere- and I don't know about you walking me home." Clary muttered.

"Well then, it's settled, let's go!" Sky said cheerily. _My weirdo of a friend. _Clary thought, smiling.

They jogged to Clary's house, and Clary was about to open the door when Valentine, her father, opened it. _Oh shoot.. _She thought, remembering what Valentine's latest job was as he layed eyes on Sky. "Well, _Clary, _who is your little friend here?" Valentine quiered.

"Oh why, I'm Sky Madeline Amberjade, your daughter's _best friend._" Sky said with a smile. _Whoa, she knows how to hide her true feelings well. _Clary thought, looking at Sky's casually light expression.

"Come inside, perhaps you'd like to sign up for a _job?_" Valentine offered. "No, I already know what your _'job' _is, Mr. Morgenstern. I would not like to be a _slave. _Anyway, I also know how you treat your daughter. And no, she did not tell me, let's say I'm just a bit... _sneaky._" She said with a smirk. Valentine's face suddenly contorted in rage, and faster than she'd ever seen him move before, Clary watched Valentine grab Sky by the throat.

"I think you will be spending the night for awhile, won't you, _Sky?_" Valentine seethed. Her father threw Sky into the house and pushed Clary inside roughly before slamming the door. Clary, on an impulse to protect her friend, pushed Valentine. Valentine looked at her in shock, as Clary's eyes widened in shock and fear.

Valentine raised a hand to hit her, and Clary closed her eyes tightly, expecting the punch. But it never came. Opening her eyes, Clary saw that Sky had tackled her father. Valentine was underneath Sky, and Sky was sitting on her father, throwing punch after punch at his face.

But Valentine had had enough.

He threw Sky off of him with a roar off rage, and punched her in the throat. He hit Clary in the face, sending her flying to the floor. Valentine turned to the glass table in the living room, where he had a knife that Clary hadn't noticed before.

Valentine picked up the knife, an insane smile on his face. Sky and Clary started to get up, but Valentine kicked Clary _hard _in the gut, and kicked Sky in the face, directly on the nose, where blood started to flow.

Valentine picked Sky up by her throat and pinned her to the wall, where Clary could only scream and beg him to stop as he stabbed Sky in the stomach, twisting the knife agonizingly slowly.

He pulled out the knife, and Sky didn't even whimper in pain as blood stained her black clothing. She only glared at Valentine as he cut from above her left eye, all the way down, to her jaw bone. _Oh my god.. _Clary thought, horrified.

Valentine then cut Sky all the way across her collarbone. Then cutting deeper, he made a long gash down her right arm.

How was Sky not screaming or even _whimpering _in pain?!

Valentine then threw Sky into the glass table, which shattered into peices, and Sky did not move. She was breathing at least, but all the new scars and the stomach wound had weakened her, along with the wound in her thigh.

Clary gulped as Valentine turned to her, a malicious and manical grin on his face. All Clary wanted to do now was _run._

* * *

**Sorry guys, it's still short. Buuuut it's being publish on the SAME EXACT DAY as Chapter 2! Be proud of me, please? I'm trying to make up for the weekend- I have no internet on weekends.  
Thanks again for my followers and the ONE person who favorited!  
Sadly, no one reviewed.  
Anyway, please, please, please, PLEASE review!  
As always, favorite, follow, and review!  
(Especially review, because if you want me to add your own OC's, or help a bit with the storyline or whatever, then you need to review anyway!)**

**Yours truly,  
Sky Amberjade ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Shadow's Dawn- Chapter 4**

**I have to give shout-outs to my 3 awesome followers,  
Snowleopard75,  
iLoveMeSomeCaptainAmerica,  
and tspiker0713!**

**I also have to give a shout-out to one special person, who has favorited my story, reviewed, and even gave me an OC to add in to this chapter!  
My first ever reviewer is...  
Shameless Girl!**

**Thank you guys soo much for your support!**

**Now Enjoy!**

**Full Summary:**

**Clary Fray is daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, the wicked and cruel father bent on making her life miserable. Ever since she was 5, he has abused and raped her. Clary's mother, Jocelyn, had gone missing when Clary was only 4 and a half. Her brother Jonathan, or Jon, had died in a car crash when she was 10. Clary is just about ready to give up, but then the mysterious Lightwoods show up at her school, and turn out to live right next door. Will Jace, Izzy, and Alec find out her secret? If so, will they help save the broken girl, or break her even more? I know, many stories are like this, but please give mine a try! All Human.**

* * *

**Clary POV**

I tried to crawl away, towards Sky's bloody body- which was now starting to move again, thank the angel- as Valentine neared me. But to both of our surprise, the door was suddenly knocked open.

A girl stood in the doorway, her eyes wild. She had dark brown Rapunzel cut hair with diamond blue eyes, pale skin that was covered in freckles, and about 5'9.

The girl wore a black leather zip up jacket with a dark grey hoodie and black skinny jeans accompanied with black combat boots.

She even had two black ring percings at the top of her right ear and two normal black stud earrings there, too. She also had black fingerless gloves and a some tribal tattoos on her upper arm.

Valentine looked at her in surprise, as did I, and neither of us noticed Sky get to her feet, standing as though she were not in pain. She apperently knew the new girl, for she nodded and said, "Hello, Mitchy."

Mitchy nodded to Sky before storming up to Valentine, who no longer in shock, got ready to hurt her too. Valentine tried to stab her in the gut but to no prevail; she must've been some sorta black belt in tae-kwon-do for Mitchy jumped and did a flip, kicking Valentine in the face multiple times mid-air.

Clary gaped at them as Sky started to come forward to help fight Valentine.

Mitchy grabbed Valentine by the wrist, directly on a nerve, and pressed down hard before twisting his arm, ultimately breaking it and making him drop the weapon. He yelled in pain- something Clary had never acheived in making him do.

Sky slightly limped over and picked up the knife before putting it to Valentine's throat, making him stiffen.

"Sir, I would gladly like it if you left these two girls alone, got that? I have no doubts that you had hurt Sky and the lil' red-head over there. Now, I will take these girls somewhere away from you-" Mitchy was cut off by Valentine, who snarled, "You can't take her," He growled, pointing at me. "for she is my daughter, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern."

Clary's lip curled. "You've abused me ever since I was _five!_ Do you really think you count as a father in my book?" She spat.

Valentine, enraged, quickly grabbed the knife out of Sky's hand by the blade and skillfully threw it at Clary, aimed for her heart.

Clary shrieked, moving to dodge out of the way, but a little too late.

**Jace POV**

Jace was walking outside when he suddenly heard a shriek. He recognized the owner of the voice immediately. Whipping around, Jace ran to Clary's house to find the door wide open.

Running inside, he gasped at what he found.

Pinned to the wall was Valentine, under some girl's grip. He did not know this girl, but he could see that she was the one who broke Valentine's arm.

Then there was Sky, just oh _god, _by the angel. She was drenched in blood, a whole bloodtrail following her from the wall, to the living room, and to where she sat hunched over in a corner.

But something was wrong. Sky wasn't hunched over just _something- _but _someone._

_Clary. _He thought, running over quickly. He pushed the wounded and bloody Sky aside to look at the damage, forgetting about the girl who was currently torturing Valentine behind him.

Clary had a knife sticking out of her shoulder, close to her heart. She was bleeding rappidly, but less than Sky, by the least. She was breathing quickly, her eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Hold on Clary, I'll call the police-" Jace was cut off by Valentine. "You will do no such thing!" He roared. "Yes I will! Sky and Clary need help _now- _and you need to go to prison for attempted murder!" He yelled, already dialing _911 _on his cellphone.

"Hello, what's the emergency?" A woman answered. "I'm at a friend's house, and their father just tried to murder both his own daughter and his daughter's best friend! They won't seem to stop bleeding!" He said quickly.

"Alright, we got your location. We will be their shortly."

* * *

**Sorry guys, it's still short. Buuuut it's being published **_**just the next day **_**of Chapter 3! Be proud of me!  
Thanks again for my followers and the ONE person who favorited and reviewed!  
Anyway, please, please, please, PLEASE review!  
As always, follow, favorite, and review!  
(Especially review, because if you want me to add your own OC's, or help a bit with the storyline or whatever, then you need to review anyway!)**

**Yours truly,  
Sky Amberjade ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Shadow's Dawn- Chapter 5**

**I have to give shout-outs to my 3 awesome followers,  
Snowleopard75,  
iLoveMeSomeCaptainAmerica,  
and tspiker0713!**

**Thanks for the reviews (so far both are from Shameless Girl) and the favorite from Analaa! Sorry I got that mixed up, by the way.**

**Thank you guys soo much for your support!**

**Now Enjoy!**

**Full Summary:**

**Clary Fray is daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, the wicked and cruel father bent on making her life miserable. Ever since she was 5, he has abused and raped her. Clary's mother, Jocelyn, had gone missing when Clary was only 4 and a half. Her brother Jonathan, or Jon, had died in a car crash when she was 10. Clary is just about ready to give up, but then the mysterious Lightwoods show up at her school, and turn out to live right next door. Will Jace, Izzy, and Alec find out her secret? If so, will they help save the broken girl, or break her even more? I know, many stories are like this, but please give mine a try! All Human.**

* * *

**Clary POV**

Everything went blurry after Sky crouched over her, trying to stop the bloodflow of the wound before even daring to pull out the Morgenstern Blade which currently stuck out of my chest.

After that, a golden figure came into the house, pushing Sky aside to fret over her. _Jace. _She thought, _Jace is here. _Clary struggled to keep her eyes open, blood having already almost covered her shirt.

Jace pulled out a small device, after he and Valentine argued about something. _Jace is calling an ambulance.. _She thought with a very weak smile.

Sky and Jace fretted over her after Jace put his cellphone back in his pocket. She could distantly see Mitchy in the background torturing Valentine.

Clearer than anything else, Clary heard Sky murmur, _"I broke the rule. This is all my fault. To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed." _Just then some people came into the house. _The police?_

Two policemen cuffed Valentine. Some people came over and took Sky away, then some people started to drag Jace away from her in order to pick her up. "Clary! Don't die on me, please!" Jace begged.

"Jace doesn't beg.." Clary whispered before falling unconscious.

* * *

A few days later, Clary woke up. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a pure white room, in a soft bed, with an IV stuck in her arm-

Suddenly what happened came tumbling at her all at once, and Clary gasped. _Is Sky okay? Is Mitchy alright, or in Juvie or something? Is _Jace _okay? What about _Valentine_?!_

Clary sat up quickly, only for the world to spin around her. Suddenly someone put their hand around her arm.

"Clare, relax. Everything's alright. Valentine's in Prison, I got some stitches, you got some stitches, Mitchy is at home with her little sis and her mom, and Jace has been visiting you everyday." Sky explained, gesturing to her arm, neck, and face.

Obviously she'd have scars for life- and personally, the new scars on Sky's face and neck scared Clary. Now that was a new experience.

Just then Jace walked in, accompanied by his siblings.

* * *

**Sorry guys, it's still short. Buuuut it's being published **_**on the same day **_**as Chapter 4!  
As always, follow, favorite, and review!**

**Yours truly,  
Sky Amberjade ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Shadow's Dawn- Chapter 6**

**I have to give shout-outs to my 5 awesome followers,  
Snowleopard75,  
iLoveMeSomeCaptainAmerica,  
tspiker0713,  
eecho,  
and waywarddaughter7727!**

**Thanks for the reviews, especially SailorVegeta13, for giving me some tips.**

**Thank you guys soo much for your support!**

**Now Enjoy!**

**Full Summary:**

**Clary Fray is daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, the wicked and cruel father bent on making her life miserable. Ever since she was 5, he has abused and raped her. Clary's mother, Jocelyn, had gone missing when Clary was only 4 and a half. Her brother Jonathan, or Jon, had died in a car crash when she was 10. Clary is just about ready to give up, but then the mysterious Lightwoods show up at her school, and turn out to live right next door. Will Jace, Izzy, and Alec find out her secret? If so, will they help save the broken girl, or break her even more? I know, many stories are like this, but please give mine a try! All Human.**

* * *

**Jace POV**

Jace looked at Clary, who was now sitting up with open eyes which he missed so greatly for the past week. Joy swelled in him at the thought that she was alive and awake. "Clray!" He gasped, running over and pulling her into a gentle hug.

She stiffened but melted into him after a second. Pulling back, Jace beamed and motioned to his siblings.

"These are my adopted siblings, Izzy and Alec." He said lightly. Sky glared at him, and he winced. The scar on her face made the glare at least x3 worse. "Don't just throw this all on her, Jace; she only just woke up." She chastised.

Jace looked at his feet and shuffled them awkwardly. "Sorry, old lady. I didn't know you- hey!" Jace complained as Sky bonked him on the head playfully, leaning awkwardly and limping. "I'm not old! I was born with this hair color, and it ain't my fault that I'm limping! In fact, I'm the same age as Clary and Iz, so your calling them old too!" She wailed.

"No calling me old, Jace. Your older than me!" Izzy growled playfully, punching his arm lightly. Clary and Alec stayed in their places awkwardly, not really knowing what to do at the moment.

"Can someone tell me what's been happening since I passed out or whatever?" Clary asked, confused. _Oh yeah, _Jace thought. _She passed out when the perimedics got her._

Turning to Clary, he smiled and said, "Well, you passed out after the perimedics got you. Sky told the police everything about your father, sending him to prison for life. The police, seeing as you are not old enough to live alone, have found your mother, Jocelyn, who will be an actual mother to you finally. You stayed in a short-term coma-thing for about a week, while Sky woke up 15 minutes after her stitches were put in. We've all been waiting for you to wake up. As for school, you don't need any information about that." He said, waving his hand like it didn't matter at all.

Because it didn't.

Clary matter much, _much _more.

Clary gaped at him. "Wow, you just went into full detail of what Sky told me, but she left out my whole mom buisness.." She paused. "I don't want to stay with Jocelyn. She ditched me. Probably started another family, happily living her life knowing that I was getting abused by Valentine." She looked at her scarred hands.

"Thanks by the way, it could've got alot worse if you hadn't called the police, Jace." She added.

_How could someone ever harm her? She's so sweet and kind- it's a wonder how neither Jocelyn or Valentine ever saw how special she is. _He thought, suddenly having another urge to hug her again. "No problem, Clare." He said with a small smile.

* * *

A few days later, Clary was out the hospital. She was fully healed, and currently they wer eat her old house. "I'm pack everything." Clary said quickly before darting upstairs. Jace looked around- the house was dark and creepy- and ever here and there he could see dried blood on the floors, walls, or furniture.

It must've been pure torture, living with her freak of a father.

"Done!" Clary said lightly, and Jace whipped around and looked at her. She carried two suitcases- one was small, presumably her clothes. The other was larger, bulging from the sides- her _art supplies? _She had an art easel under her left arm. Beaming, Clary scurried out the house and put her stuff in his car.

_How little items does she have? _Jace asked himself, following her. He got in the driver's seat, and she sat beside him. Starting the car, he started the short journey to Jocelyn and Luke Garroway's house.

They reached the house in silence, where Clary slowly got her things out of the car before following Jace to the front door. Jace rang the doorbell, and a few seconds later a woman opened the door.

She looked like an older version of Clary, with darker red hair, and she was slightly taller. _This must be Jocelyn. _He thought. "Hello, Mrs. Fray. Here's um.. your daughter." Jace said awkwardly.

Jocelyn stood for a moment before engulfing Clary in a hug. "Clary! I'm so sorry I left you- I wanted to take you with me, I swear, and I felt so bad leaving you with him but there just wasn't enough time and- and-" Jocelyn's wail was cut off by Clary saying, "It's alright, I forgive you, mom."

Jace helped bring Clary's things inside, where he left Clary and her mother to unpack her things. Jace got to his car, got in, and drove away.

* * *

**Clary's POV** (one month later)

Clary grabbed her backpack and an apple, taking a bite as she headed to the door. "Bye, Clary! Have a good day at school!" Her mom called from upstairs. Clary grinned. "Okay! Have a good day, mum!" Clary called back, opening the door.

The smile slipped from her face as she looked down at her doorstep.

Sky lay there, mangled and bloody, just barely breathing. Her limbs were spread across the steps, her eyes closed. She was covered head-to-toe in blood and wounds. Tears burned Clary's eyes.

Clary fell to her knees, dropping her backpack and apple, her eyes wide in horror. She sat down and very carefully moved Sky so that her head rested on her thighs, her body to the left of Clary.

"Clary.." Sky whimpered, barely audible. Her golden-orange eyes opened wide. Sky lifted her arm and Clary noticed she had something clutched tightly in her hand. It was a note, or a message.

"_He's back.._" Sky whispered before coughing up blood. "This is for you." Sky managed to choke out before her body shuddered violently until it stilled. Clary watched the light leave her friend's gaze- Sky was dead. Sky had died in Clary's arms. Tears flowed like rivers down Clary's face. _Sky is dead._

Clary tipped her head back and let out an agony and grief filled wail before shakily taking the note out of her friend's cold, lifeless fingers.

Although smeared in blood, Clary recognized the handwriting in cold horror.

_Erchomai, _Clary read, starting to hyperventilate. _I am coming._

Valentine was back. Valentine was out of prison.

And Valentine was out for revenge.

* * *

**There you go, mah peeps! I updated it so that Sky died in Clary's arms. It makes the death alot sadder, doesn't it?**

**As always, follow, favorite, and review!**

**Yours truly,  
Sky Amberjade ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Shadow's Dawn- Chapter 6**

**I have to give shout-outs to my 7 awesome followers,  
Snowleopard75,  
iLoveMeSomeCaptainAmerica,  
tspiker0713,  
eecho,  
waywarddaughter7727,  
Demonpoxjohnnyboy,  
and emmacarstairsx!**

**Thanks for the reviews and the favorite!**

**Thank you guys soo much for your support!**

**Now Enjoy!**

**Full Summary:**

**Clary Fray is daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, the wicked and cruel father bent on making her life miserable. Ever since she was 5, he has abused and raped her. Clary's mother, Jocelyn, had gone missing when Clary was only 4 and a half. Her brother Jonathan, or Jon, had died in a car crash when she was 10. Clary is just about ready to give up, but then the mysterious Lightwoods show up at her school, and turn out to live right next door. Will Jace, Izzy, and Alec find out her secret? If so, will they help save the broken girl, or break her even more? I know, many stories are like this, but please give mine a try! All Human.**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

"It seems that Sky was almost murdured, then dragged herself to your home to give you the note before she died. We believe the killer is Valentine Morgenstern, who had broken out of jail approximately 43 hours ago." Officer Penhallow explained.

Clary looked at her shaking hands, tearing her gaze away from Sky's parents, Jaye and Mark. Both had red-rimmed eyes which were streaming with tears, their cheeks were red, and Jaye even had a runny nose. "My beautiful d-daughter was m-murdured by V-valentine? Didn't he want revenge on C-clary?" Jaye whimpered, her voice heavy with grief and tears.

"Yes. He probably though the best way to get revenge was to make Sky die in Clarissa's arms. It is a very insane idea, but it has worked. Sky had given Clarissa a note from Valentine himself. On it was written, _Erchomai, _which means _I am coming. _We believe he will kill more people unless we stop him."

Clary felt tears sting her eyes, and knew she was about to cry again. Her father, the insane schycopath murder who is bent on revenge. She truly did not like her father. If she hated him before, that is nothing compared to what she felt now.

Hands clenched into fists, Clary's knuckles turned white. _Why do I have to be me? Why can't someone else be me? Can't I be happy for once? _She thought angrily.

"Valentine is sick and twisted. He has been for years. He's the reason my mother left. He's been abusing me since the age of 5." Clary said quietly, "But he has taken his insane ways too far. He's hurt other people. I can handle him hurting me- but never anyone else."

Officer Penhallow nodded. "For now, you should stay home for awhile. We will try to track him down-" Clary cut him off. "I am going to school, sir. Knowing Valentine, it will take awhile for his plan to go into action." She muttered.

He nodded. "Fine. But we will keep more police in the school." He said. Clary nodded slightly.

* * *

**A few weeks later **(I don't like Time Traveling, but I can't think of much stuff to put inbetween the action..)

Sitting in the back seat, Clary rode to school with Jace, Alec, Izzy, and Magnus. Magnus was a tall guy, kinda asian, with spiky hair and black eyeliner. He had pink tips on his hair today- and as always he was wearing glitter. It turns out that they all had become good friends. Jace and Clary turned out to like eachother, but never really told eachother. Alec had become a good friend and was currently dating Magnus Bane. Izzy filled in the empty space that Sky's death had left, and was dating Simon.

Turns out Simon never really did lie about having a hot girlfriend.

They parked in their parking lot space and went inside the school. Clary waved goodbye to her friends and went with Simon to their first class.

* * *

**Time Break To Lunch**

Clary, Izzy, and Simon walked towards the lunchroom, where thye would meet up with Alec, Magnus, and Jace.

That was, until the fire alarm when off.

"This is not a drill!" The princibal's voice boomed through the speakers before there was a yell. Then, along with the fire alarm, an intruder alarm went off. "Intruuddderrrr..." The alarms stopped, and the three friends looked at eachother with wide eyes.

"Hide." Clary said, just as their other friends ran over to them. "The attic?" Jace asked. "Yep." Simon answered before they all bolted towards the attic door. They climbed up the stairs- after closing the door of course- and hid in silence behind all the dust-covered stuff. Then the speakers went on. "This is Valentine Morgenstern." Valentine's voice boomed, making everyone stiffen in shock, fear, and dread.

"I have started a fire and locked the doors, trapping you all inside. You will all burn to death unless I get what- or who- I want. You have half an hour to find Clarissa Morgenstern and send her to room 13 on the 2nd floor." The speakers turned off, and Clary started to cry. Jace hugged her closely. "Clary, we're not turning you in."

Clary shook her head. "But we have to, unless you want everyone in the school to burn to death!" She wailed, and they suddenly heard a gunshot. The speakers turned on again. "I am sending my men to find Clarissa. If anyone tries to keep her hidden from me, they are to die." Clary's eyes widened.

"They're killing people, guys! I have to give myself to Valentine or he'll kill everybody!" She shrieked. Her friends fell silent, obviously wanting to keep Clary safe, but not wanting everyone in the school to die.

Clary broke out of Jace's grasp and darted down the stairs. Jace yelled for her to stop, but she ignored him.

Clary threw open the door and shrieked when she ran into one of her father's men. He grabbed Clary by the hair and demanded, "Who are you? Are you Clarissa Morgenstern?" In a voice that sounded like he was yelling.

Scared out of her mind, Clary nodded with wide eyes. "I- I like to be called Clary Fray, not Clarissa Morgenstern." She added angrily. The man laughed. "He said that you'd say something like that."

Taking out a small hand-radio, the man turned it on and said, "Hey boss, I found her." From the other side of the line, Clary heard Valentine laugh and say, "Good. Bring her to me."

The man dragged Clary to the room, despite her protests, and took her inside. That is where she came face-to-face with Valentine himself.

"Clarissa, my dear." Valentine said with a smile, his arms wide as though he were expecting Clary to run up to him and hug him. He wore black leather with weapons covering almost every inch of his body.

"You liked your gift, yes? Now it is time to take you away, Clarissa; we can live happily ever after." He purred, and Clary cringed, shrinking away. Valentine's face contorted in anger and rage. "Don't you _dare _cower away from me, Clarissa!" He boomed. "We are going to go home _now, _weather you like it or not-"

"No!" Clary yelled. "I am not going with you!"

Valentine, in a deathly calm voice, growled. "Did you just _talk back to me, Clarissa?_" Clary's eyes widened in fear. "Yes, I- I just talked back to you. I am not going with you, Valentine. _You _are the reason mom left, not me. _You _hurt me for years and years, and for what? _Your own enjoyment._" She spat. "And- and _you killed Sky!"_

Her father tsk'ed. "No, Clarissa, you killed her." He said. "_No I didn't you sick and twisted excuse for a person!_" Clary screamed at him.

Valentine shook his head. "Oh, poor poor Clarissa." He said, taking out something long and silver from his belt. A gun. He aimed it at Clary's head. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this."

The door burst open behind Clary and she screamed as policemen streamed into the room. But with the police, there was the loud _bang _of a gunshot.

And Clary's world went black.

* * *

**Okay, hope you guys lickie that new Cliffer! Yeah... pretty awesome, right? Now the big questions come. What about Jace and the others? The fire? The other students? Is Valentine going to prison again? And the biggest of all...  
IS CLARY DEAD!?  
Find out in the next chapter!**

**As always, follow, favorite, and review!**

**Yours truly,  
Sky Amberjade ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Shadow's Dawn- Chapter 8**

**I have to give shout-outs to my 7 awesome followers,  
Snowleopard75,  
iLoveMeSomeCaptainAmerica,  
tspiker0713,  
eecho,  
waywarddaughter7727,  
Demonpoxjohnnyboy,  
emmacarstairsx,  
and ddiva!**

**Thanks for the reviews and the favorite!**

**Thank you guys soo much for your support!**

* * *

_**BY THE WAY, YOU MUST READ THIS!**_

**I have gone back and edited the chapters a little for Sunday! Please go back and reread! Also, I practically NEVER can get on the com on Sundays! Usually I'm not even nearby a computer on the weekends either way! That was a rare experience, okay?**

* * *

**Now Enjoy!**

**Full Summary:**

**Clary Fray is daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, the wicked and cruel father bent on making her life miserable. Ever since she was 5, he has abused and raped her. Clary's mother, Jocelyn, had gone missing when Clary was only 4 and a half. Her brother Jonathan, or Jon, had died in a car crash when she was 10. Clary is just about ready to give up, but then the mysterious Lightwoods show up at her school, and turn out to live right next door. Will Jace, Izzy, and Alec find out her secret? If so, will they help save the broken girl, or break her even more? I know, many stories are like this, but please give mine a try! All Human.**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

After someone contacted the police- apperently Mitchy did, according to Izzy- Jace bolted down and after Clary. He burst through the door, surprised when he found policemen swarming into the room after him. But then he heard the gunshot. Clary's scream. Jace's world went in slow-mo as he watched Valentine pull the trigger on his gun before getting tackled to the ground by police. Clary stumbled back a few steps before falling to her knees.

_"CLARY!_" He shrieked, running over to her side. She fell backwards, and he caught her. "Clary, please, stay awake for me, please. You can't die Clary, I love you, please don't die. I never even got to ask if you could be my girlfriend. Clary, please don't die, please..." Jace begged, hunching over Clary and stroking her hair. Apperently Valentine had missed- he shot Clary in the chest. Clary smiled, and held up a hand. She stroked Jace's hair fondly.

"You love me?" Clary whispered. Jace could only nod, he couldn't risk losing her. He loved her too much. "I love you too." Clary murmured. Some people took Clary and put her on one of those moving beds to get her outside and into an ambulance. Jace following right next to her the whole way, even getting into the ambulance. At the hospital, they made him wait in the waiting room.

"Jace! Where's Clary? We got your text! Is she okay?" Izzy, Jocelyn, Simon, Alec, Luke, Mitchy, and Magnus came into the hospital waiting room in one big clump, bombarding Jace with questions. "I don't know where Clary is, guys. I don't know if she's even alive, okay?" Jace muttered.

Jocelyn broke into tears. "My baby- oh Clary, my child, why did your father have to be such a monster?" Jocelyn wailed. That's when one of the hospital workers came up.

"Your all here for Clarissa Morgenstern?" The man asked. "Fray. Clary Fray." Luke corrected. "And yes, we are.."

"Right this way." The man led them all down a hallway. "She was shot in the right lung and it collapsed." He explained. "She'll be out soon." He led them to a door, and everyone went inside while the man left. Clary lay in the bed, looking annoyed. "They're mean. They wouldn't let you guys in for AGES!" She complained. Jace laughed- this was definately his Clary.

Ignoring the people around him, Jace walked over to Clary and grabbed her hand. "Clary Fray," He said, and the room fell into an almost silent void. "before your maniac father escapes prison again, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Clary beamed at him. "Yes, Jace," She squealed. "I'll be your girlfriend."

* * *

**Yeah, not much. Anyway, yeah.. I still have stuff planned. No worries. This story ain't even close to dying down- but maybe Valenslime is. Hehe!  
As I said above, please reread the chapters. I edited them but it doesn't really tell you. But hey, Clace! I added Clace. I'm not a fan of Clace. But I added it for you guys!**

**As always, follow, favorite, and review!**

**Yours truly,  
Sky Amberjade ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Shadow's Dawn- Chapter 8**

**I have to give shout-outs to my 9 awesome followers,  
Snowleopard75,  
iLoveMeSomeCaptainAmerica,  
tspiker0713,  
eecho,  
waywarddaughter7727,  
Demonpoxjohnnyboy,  
emmacarstairsx,  
ddiva,  
and Sosebo!  
**

**Thanks for the reviews and the favorite!**

**Thank you guys soo much for your support!**

**Now Enjoy!**

**Full Summary:**

**Clary Fray is daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, the wicked and cruel father bent on making her life miserable. Ever since she was 5, he has abused and raped her. Clary's mother, Jocelyn, had gone missing when Clary was only 4 and a half. Her brother Jonathan, or Jon, had died in a car crash when she was 10. Clary is just about ready to give up, but then the mysterious Lightwoods show up at her school, and turn out to live right next door. Will Jace, Izzy, and Alec find out her secret? If so, will they help save the broken girl, or break her even more? I know, many stories are like this, but please give mine a try! All Human.**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

It was today. Today was the day Clary was getting released from the hospital. It was close, she was knocking on heaven's door. Okay, maybe not, but she was close to dying. Jace walked with Clary as they exited the hospital, hand-in-hand. They hadn't even kissed, obviously, since they became a couple. Izzy was majorly excited about that.

Clary beamed up at Jace as they got to Izzy's car. "Clary!" Izzy gasped, running over and hugging Clary, careful of the wound. "Hey, Iz." Clary wheezed.

Izzy stepped back, grinning at Clary and Jace. "So you two are a couple! How cute!" Izzy said in a singsong voice like some sort of schoolgirl- which is what Clary felt like when she and Jace _did_ become a thing.

"Yeah, Izzy. I have officially stolen your best friend and made her my girlfriend." Jace grinned, and Clary whacked in playfully on the arm, smiles and all. "Jace, shut up. You didn't steal me." Clary chuckled.

All she got was a snort for a warning before Jace grabbed Clary by the waist and picked up her. Clary shrieked in surprise as Jace yelled like a kid, "Yes I did! I stole Clary!" He twirled her around before setting her down. Clary, laughing, shook her head.

Clary got in the shotgun seat before Jace could reach it. "Yes!" Clary squealed, quickly putting on her seatbelt. Jace ran over and opened the door. "That's me seat!" He complained. "NU!" (No, but with the oo sound instead of the O sound) Clary half-yelled while Izzy got into the driver's seat.

Jace smirked at her, and quickly reached over, undoing her seatbelt before she could block it. "NUUUUUUU!" Clary wailed as Jace grabbed her, taking a struggling and laughing Clary out of the car. Laughing, Jace set her down quickly before darting into _her _seat. Clary climbed into the back seat as Jace stuck his tongue at her playfully like a little kid.

"Meanie!" Clary whined, smacking his shoulder. Jace pouted, rubbing his shoulder, faking his hurt as Izzy started driving towards the Lightwood's house. "Iz, do you see what she's doing to me? Won't you defend your older brother?" Jace whined. Clary laughed when Izzy answered, "Nope. It's your problem Jace, you should've thought about that when you _stole _her." And smirked at her brother.

Jace laughed too. "I'll get you back for that, Iz." He said with a smirk. Izzy gaped at him, although kept an eye on the road. "Will not! I was defending my friend, so you can't do that!" Izzy retorted, and Jace shrugged. "Fine, but I at least get to pull a trick on you later. Watch your back, Iz."

From in the front seat, Clary muttered under her breath with a smile, "Bet he's gonna do something to all of her clothes."

* * *

**Later**

There was smoke coming from a bonfire outside. _Jace.. _Clary thought with a groan, rolling her eyes as she went outside. She had been in the living room. Clary's eyes widened and she gaped at what she saw before laughing nonstop.

Jace had dressed up in a weird costume; a strange heart-shaped mask with spikes and huge eyes on his face, bare chest, and a short man skirt. He had ugly little fluffy animal feet for shoes that went to his knees. He held a large stick with feathers and fake potions on it.

Some weird music was playing, probably from bonjo drums and other instruments. Jace was dancing stupidly around a HUGE bonfire, and what was burning in the fire made it all more hilarious.

But then he started speaking in different languages.

"Vive le feu de joie!" He cried. **(****FRENCH FOR "ALL HAIL THE BONFIRE!") **"Puissent tous les vêtements de Isabelle et tous les canards brûler en cendres dans ces flammes!" He cried. **(FRENCH FOR "****May all of Isabelle's clothes and all ducks burn to ash in these flames!") **"Todos tus patos quemarán en las llamas del infierno, y mi hoguera!" He cried once more. **(SPANISH FOR "****All thy ducks shall burn in the flames of hell, and my bonfire!")**

In it was all of Izzy's wardrobe, and in the direct middle was a large wooden cross with a dead duck nailed to it. Clary broke out laughing as Izzy came out screaming, "_JACE! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!_" And chased Jace around the fire, making him run awekwardle, bringing his knees up to his abdomen with each stride.

"Clary! Help meeee!" Jace pleaded, Izzy hot on his trail.

All Clary could do was shake her head, she had laughed so much that she had cried. "You brought it on yourself, Jace!" She gasped through her laughs, but was barely heard above Izzy's screaming and the weirdo music.

Jace ran inside, Izzy going after him. He had dropped his stick, which she was now whacking him with it. Jace was laughing though, and Clary was red-faced and tear-ridden, she was laughing so hard her gut hurt.

_Oh gosh, Jace. This was just hilarious. Thank the gods there are security cameras, now we get to see this over and over again..._

**I couldn't help it. I just thought an ending like that would be hilarious, okay!? XD  
You may thank Google Translate for those Translations. x3**

**As always, follow, favorite, and review!**

**Yours truly,  
Sky Amberjade ~**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Shadow's Dawn- Chapter 10**

**I have to give shout-outs to my 10 awesome followers,  
Snowleopard75,  
iLoveMeSomeCaptainAmerica,  
tspiker0713,  
eecho,  
waywarddaughter7727,  
Demonpoxjohnnyboy,  
emmacarstairsx,  
ddiva,  
Sosebo,  
and TMICRAZYY!**

**Thanks for the reviews and the favorite!  
Thank you guys soo much for your support!**

**Now Enjoy!**

**Full Summary:**

**Clary Fray is daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, the wicked and cruel father bent on making her life miserable. Ever since she was 5, he has abused and raped her. Clary's mother, Jocelyn, had gone missing when Clary was only 4 and a half. Her brother Jonathan, or Jon, had died in a car crash when she was 10. Clary is just about ready to give up, but then the mysterious Lightwoods show up at her school, and turn out to live right next door. Will Jace, Izzy, and Alec find out her secret? If so, will they help save the broken girl, or break her even more? I know, many stories are like this, but please give mine a try! All Human.**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

All I could do was groan in protest as Izzy dragged me through various stores in the mall, making me compliment on every single outfit in every single store since she kept trying on every outfit possible to humanity within every shop. I looked at my cell.

9:37 PM.

They had been here since 7:03 AM.

"Izzyyyyy..." Clary moaned, "I want to go hommmme." She dragged out the word, emphasizing it greatly. She held at least 12 bags on each arm, while Izzy carried 6 on each arm. How much clothes did Izzy need? Too much. Why was Clary carrying it all? Because she was somehow stronger than the other girl- probably the years of abuse.

"But Clary, I'm not done. We have 13 more stores to go." Izzy complained. Iz turned and looked at Clary, finally noting how tired Clary was. She wasn't one for shopping at all. "C'mon, it's late, I'm tired, I hate shopping, We've been here for hours, and it's closing anyway." Clary whined.

"FIINNNEE..." Izzy gave in, and they headed into the parking lot.

Finally free from the torture chamber called a mall,** (READ: DEVIL'S LAIR!) **and went to Izzy's fancy shiny black car. They put the bags of clothes in the trunk, when suddenly Izzy whips around as Clary noticing that she forgot to pay any attention to the footsteps that had followed them out of the mall.

"Clary," Says a voice that she can't quite place her finger on. Obviously male. Desperate. Sad. Lonely. Caring. Loving. _Who could it be? _By the look on Izzy's face, she doesn't know either. "please turn around and look at me. _Please?" _The voice asks. Clary think for a moment before taking a deep breath.

Not looking at the person and instead at the cement parking lot, Clary turns, only for surprise to wash over her when she looks up.

There are flowers. Some are Asters, which are a symbol of love and daintiness. Some are Bittersweets, which mean the truth. There are pink Camellias, which mean "longing for you". There are also pink carnations, meaning "I'll never forget you". There are even dandelions, which mean faithfulness and happiness.

The flowers go on, to Fir's (which mean _Time_), Forget-Me-Nots (_True Love and Memories_), Garlic (_Courage _and _Strength_), Geraniums (_Stupidity _and _Folly_), Purple Hyacinths (_I am sorry, Please forgive me, _and _Sorrow_), Peony's (in this case mean _Shame_), Pines (in this case mean _Hope_), and lastly some Primroses (_I can't live without you_).

The giant bouquet hid the person's face. From what I can see, they are pale and wear alot of black.

Uncertainly, Clary grabbed the bouquet and shuffled it lower, so she could see the person's face. Only to stumble back in shock, recognition, horror, uncertainty, and surprise.

It was someone she would never expect.

A boy who died a long time ago.

A boy who died in a car crash when Clary was only 10.

A boy who looked so much like her father.

A boy who had become a man.

A man who has come back from the dead.

Izzy was ready to attack _him, _but looked at me uncertainly as tears began to cascade down my cheeks in rivers.

Unable to hold herself up, Clary leaned onto Izzy's car, unsure what to do. She was suddenly exhausted. "Don't hurt him.." Clary muttered at Izzy. Izzy nodded, still unsure.

"Hey, Clare-bear." The tall, pale, white-blond and green-eyed man murmured. He had gotten alot bigger, more muscly, and his voice deepened. His hair reminded Clary of Jace's, but straight.

Looking into his emerald gaze, Clary quietly replied. "Hey, Jon."

**Jon's POV! (along with dif writing XD)**

I couldn't believe it. I knew Clary would blow up with questions later, but I didn't ask. She has accepted me again, with alot of shock, that is.

It will be awesome to be her brother again. I missed being able to see her. I missed everything about Clary over the past years.

Her red hair. Her emerald green eyes, so alike of mine. Her freckles. Her pale skin. Even her shortness.

I also missed her temper and caring persona, alongside all her birthdays and such...

But I had to. To save her.

To top it all off, I had missed Clary just plainly. It broke my heart, when I had to go into hiding and fake my death. But it was to keep Clary alive. Along with that, I had ran into Mom. I wasn't aloud to see Clary once I saw Mom- if I gave the secret away, We'd all be dead for sure.

I come forward and hug Clary, and thankfully, she hugs back.

"I'm sorry I left. I missed you." I say into her hair, patting her back.

"I missed you too, bro." Clary whimpers into my chest.

**BOOM!  
****I'n your faces! Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern is back in the game, oh yeah!  
I just couldn't handle having no Jon. Jon is awesome. Jon is Jon. XD  
Sadly, it's short. But hey, it came with a big surprise, at least.  
Yeah, I changed the writing for some reason with Jon. Weird, right? Yep. I was just born that way.**

**As always, follow, favorite, and review!**

**Yours truly,  
Sky Amberjade ~**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Shadow's Dawn- Chapter 10**

**I have to give shout-outs to my 10 awesome followers,  
Snowleopard75,  
iLoveMeSomeCaptainAmerica,  
tspiker0713,  
eecho,  
waywarddaughter7727,  
Demonpoxjohnnyboy,  
emmacarstairsx,  
ddiva,  
Sosebo,  
and TMICRAZYY!**

**Thanks for the reviews and the favorite!  
Thank you guys soo much for your support!**

**Now Enjoy!**

**Full Summary:**

**Clary Fray is daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, the wicked and cruel father bent on making her life miserable. Ever since she was 5, he has abused and raped her. Clary's mother, Jocelyn, had gone missing when Clary was only 4 and a half. Her brother Jonathan, or Jon, had died in a car crash when she was 10. Clary is just about ready to give up, but then the mysterious Lightwoods show up at her school, and turn out to live right next door. Will Jace, Izzy, and Alec find out her secret? If so, will they help save the broken girl, or break her even more? I know, many stories are like this, but please give mine a try! All Human.**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

It was confusing, Jon's story. Clary didn't get it. It made sense, but _why?_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Get in the car, Jon. Izzy will take us to my house." Clary said casually. She noted how Jon's eyes darted to and fro in fear before he agreed. Izzy quickly drove them to Clary's house in silence._

_Clary and Jon got out of Izzy's car, waving her goodbye before walking into the house. "Hey Clary, how was shopping with-" Jocelyn's question was cut off when she saw Jon. Jon and Jocelyn looked at eachother long and hard, confusing Clary to her limits. "It's not safe for you to be here, Jonathan." Jocelyn said at last, her voice slow and quiet._

_"It isn't safe for Clary that either one of us are here. Do I see you packing your bags and ditching her? So neither should I. I need to protect Clary." Jon replied. "Mom, Jon, what's going on?" Clary asked quietly._

_You could hear crickets it became so quiet. "I'll explain." Jon said after a couple moments. "You deserve to know. To the living room?" He motioned to the couch in the living room, where mom, Clary, and Jon walked over and sat down._

_"Okay, explain to me what's going on. Tell me _everything, _or I swear I'll eat all the marshmallows in the cabnets." Clary threatened seriously._

_The couch dipped with Jon's extra weight. "Clary, I had to fake my death to save you, just remember that while I tell you my story, okay?" Jon begged._

_Nodding at his puppy-dog eyes, Clary listened to the story. About how Valentine was the leader of a group called the Circle, which consisted of highly trained assassins. Jocelyn had vanished because she needed to run away, she didn't like Valentine anymore. She saw the monster that he was._

_Jocelyn would've brought Clary and Jon with her if she could, but Valentine would get suspicious and had to leave them behind. As for Jon, the car crash was real. He had learned that Valentine was sending his assassins after him because he had protected Clary from her abusive father for almost a week straight. Jon had let a friend borrow his bike and helmet, and his friend had died in the crash, not Jon. So Jon went into hiding._

_But the Circle found out, through a simple blood test. Valentine sent his assassins after Jon, who ran and escaped every attempt. But when Valentine turned to Clary, Jon had to fight back. Apperently, Jocelyn was too. She had been fighting back for a long time, and taught Jon everything he needed to know. So they started killing off the Circle, protecting Clary from death and keeping Valentine at bay._

_But then the Circle stopped coming after them, and Jocelyn vanished, _again. _So Jon went into hiding, and after a few years, learned about how bad Valentine was abusing Clary._

_He then found out about how Valentine went to prison, how he escaped prison, how Valentine killed Sky and was currently after Clary etc. etc._

_So in turn he decided that it was time and bought me a bunch of flowers and returned to Clary._

_Clary was flabbergasted, and in tears. She launched to her feet and ran into her room, closing the door. "Valentine, I always knew you were a monster." Clary spat. Jon and Jocelyn came into Clary's room, and started helping her. She let them, but flinched whenever they touched her scars and such._

_Jocelyn grabbed Clary's hand in hers, and gasped when her long sleeve went up. Clary never mentioned the cutting..._

_"Clary, are these _new!?" _Jocelyn cried, looking at the newest ones..._

_from this morning._

_Clary nodded, crying agian. "I've been cutting since you left!" Clary sobbed. "And I will keep cutting until Valentine is out of my life!" She couldn't help it. Cutting was part of her nature now. "I started cutting even more when I thought Jon died. He was all I had left!" She cried, and Jocelyn and Jon hugged her._

_"We're so sorry Clary." They both said over and over. They left soon, leaving Clary alone._

* * *

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Clary sat quietly, not even caring about her tear-streaked cheeks, before the door opened, revealing Jace.

* * *

**Yup, I did that to you peeps.**

**As always, follow, favorite, and review!**

**Yours truly,  
Sky Amberjade ~**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Shadow's Dawn- Chapter 12**

**I have to give shout-outs to my awesome followers,  
24681012141618,  
Demonpoxjohnnyboy,  
Snowleopard75,  
Sosebo,  
TMICRAZYY,  
ddiva,  
eeho,  
emmacarstairsx,  
freecleo0,  
hmm22,  
iLoveMeSomeCaptainAmerica,  
sarbear4698,  
tspiker0713,  
and waywarddaughter7727!**

**Thanks for the reviews and the favorites from  
24681012141618,  
Analaa,  
freecleo0,  
hmm22,  
and sarbear4698!**

**Thank you guys soo much for your support!**

**Now Enjoy!**

**Full Summary:**

**Clary Fray is daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, the wicked and cruel father bent on making her life miserable. Ever since she was 5, he has abused and raped her. Clary's mother, Jocelyn, had gone missing when Clary was only 4 and a half. Her brother Jonathan, or Jon, had died in a car crash when she was 10. Clary is just about ready to give up, but then the mysterious Lightwoods show up at her school, and turn out to live right next door. Will Jace, Izzy, and Alec find out her secret? If so, will they help save the broken girl, or break her even more? I know, many stories are like this, but please give mine a try! All Human.**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

All Jace could do once he came into Clary's room was look at her. She looked so tiny and broken, he couldn't help himself. She held her legs to her chest so tightly, he wondered how she could breath, her eyes were red and puffy while the green had lost it's glow. She was staring off into space as tears continued to race down her cheeks while she rocked back and forth, probably unaware he was here. He closed the door quietly as Clary instead closed the blinds of her window and sat down on her bed.

"Clary?" Jace said quietly, almost a whisper. "You okay?" He asked. Clary slowly turned her head toward him, and he inwardly shuddered at how she seemed to be looking through him. "Jace?" She whimpered. "They lied to me, Jace. They lied to me. They pretended they were dead and lied to me." Clary whimpered. Jace walked over and sat down next to Clary on the bed, pulling her close to his side, desperately wiping away at her tears.

Unsure of what to say, Jace replied. "Maybe they were doing it to protect you Clary. If they are like me, they would do anything to protect you." He said quietly. Clary looked at him in the eye, and Jace knew that she was going to ask a question. "You like me, a broken and destroyed redhead girl whose father tried to kill you and whose family is made of insane people?" She whimpered.

Stuttering for an answer, Jace could only see one way to answer this question. One hand on either one of Clary's freckled cheeks, he crashed his lips on hers. Clary stiffened in surprise before melting into Jace's touch. Her fingers laced through Jace's golden mane, and Jace smiled against her lips. He pulled Clary flush against him, deepening the kiss. It was better than he ever imagined it to be. Her lips were soft, and she tasted like chocolate covered strawberries.

His tongue slipped across her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she gladly gave him. Their tongues fought for dominance until Clary gave up, letting Jace's tongue explore the innards of her mouth. Jace's left hand traveled to the valley of her back as his right hand stayed on the back of her head. Clary reposition herself on Jace, so that she sat on his lap, but wasn't exactly straddling him. Jace moaned into her mouth, and Clary's fingers continued to lace through his hair before her hands traveled south, to his muscled abdomen.

The kiss was getting heated now, from soft and careful to loving and desperate. Clary gasped into his mouth as they pressed against each other. Everywhere Clary touched felt like electricity. It was beautiful. They pulled away for a moment for much needed air only to continue kissing. Clary moved a bit, and squeaked when she felt Jace Jr through Jace's jeans. **(lol, Jace had a boner, which is actually pretty gross at the same time!) **Jace moaned when Clary just went with it, sitting just so that she was on Jace Jr. It sent sparks through Jace, and it did the same thing for Clary.

Jace's hands wandered on their own, gripping Clary's thighs and pulling her closer to him. She now towered above Jace so that he had to angle his neck up in order to kiss her. They broke the kiss only for Jace to start kissing Clary's jawline, making her gasp as he got a soft spot behind her ear. He kissed down her neck and along her collarbone, as Clary, wanting something to do, reached her hands under Jace's shirt and let them explore the unknown territory of Jace's abs and muscles.

Clary whimpered, and Jace angled his head back up and started kissing her on the lip again as his hands explored, reaching under Clary's shirt and roaming across her skin. After awhile they broke away gasping. Jace and Clary pulled away from each other, untangling their very heated bodies. "I love you, Clary." He said, and Clary beamed at him before kissing Jace passionately. "I might love you too, Jace. I just might." Clary whispered, making Jace smile. He had Clary lay down and he covered her up with her blankets. Jace stayed with Clary and watched over her until she fell asleep, whereas he got up, kissed her forehead, and went to her door. "Goodnight, Clary." He whispered before slipping out the door.

* * *

**I am getting writer's block. Somebody help me! It's so bad I made a chapter of CLACE!  
To add onto it, this chapter is amazingly 747 words long. How did I survive writing that much CLACE? LIKE REALLY!?  
As always, follow, favorite, and review!**

**Yours truly,  
Sky Amberjade ~**


End file.
